asphyxia
by dolorussven
Summary: Mungkin ia bisa bernapas nanti di dunia yang lebih ramah. Untuk saat ini semuanya terlalu menyesakkan. —Martis/Alucard, Zilong/Alucard • omegaverse, non-con elements, mpreg; sedikit alternasi dari Immaculate deception.


asphyxia

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang bang (c) moonton.

 **warning(s):** ooc. omegaverse. au. mpreg. non-con elements. non-graphic sex. soulmate-ish (for martis/alu). zilong/alucard. ending gantung, seperti biasa.

 **sinopsis:** mungkin ia bisa bernapas nanti di dunia yang lebih ramah. untuk saat ini semuanya terlalu menyesakkan.

 **note:** ini alternative take dari immaculate deception. gimana kalo martis terobsesi abis-abisan sama alu?:3 rencananya mau dipost abis itu selesai, tapi karena bakal kelamaan (dan saya takut lupa dipost atau filenya ilang), jadi….

 **note2:** sinopsis mungkin terinspirasi dari lagu yang kebetulan saya denger, _all the king's horses_. (walau saya rasa) agak gak nyambung, tapi saya ga tega ngapusnya, soalnya saya nge-blank buat sinopsis, dan kalimat itu cukup bagus bagi saya.

.

* * *

.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo, cepat."

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. _Tidak_ —sesuatu terasa janggal. Kakinya terpaku di atas tanah, tak mampu beranjak. Ada kengerian dalam hatinya. Ia menoleh ke arah Zilong yang melaluinya, tangan pria itu pada tengkuknya—sekali lagi, namun kali ini aksi itu bahkan tak dapat meluluhkan ngeri di sanubarinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ia bertanya. Mungkin wajahnya kelewat pucat, atau tangannya yang gemetar.

"E-ehm—pe-perasaanku hanya tidak enak."

Sangat, tidak enak. Sesuatu merangkak di bawah kulitnya, membuatnya bergidik ketakutan. Perutnya terpelintir tak nyaman—ia merasakan keringat membasahi telapak tangannya. Jari-jarinya tak bisa berhenti menggeliat gelisah—Miya juga sepertinya menyadari gelagatnya yang seperti akan mati di tempat, _elf_ muda itu menepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa—kita memiliki dua alpha yang _kuat_ untuk melindungi kita—" alisnya terangkat main-main saat Roger dan Zilong meliriknya tajam _—'kau memanah seorang peternak tanpa sebab khusus kemarin, kurasa bukan kau yang akan kulindungi!'_ —ia lanjut mengatakan, mengabaikan protes Roger, "dan… kita bisa mengandalkan satu sama lain, kan?"

Alucard mengingat janjinya dengan wanita _elf_ itu, sehari setelah masa birahi si wanita berakhir. Mereka akan menjaga satu sama lain—dalam medan perang atau bukan, mereka memiliki satu sama lain, wujud solidaritas untuk sesama omega.

Miya tersenyum lebar ke arahnya, ia menepuk-nepuk bahu si pria bersurai putih yang kini sudah berani mengembangkan senyumnya.

Perasaan itu masih ada. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun, kecuali saat Zilong membisikkan padanya, "Firasatku tak enak. Tetaplah bersamaku, Alucard."

Saat itu ia bilang, sambil tertawa gugup untuk mencairkan ketegangan di udara antara mereka. "Kubilang juga apa, kan… tapi… tentu saja, aku tak akan meinggalkanmu—"

Lidahnya gatal untuk memanggilnya dengan intim; _alpha_. Pada akhirnya ia tak mengatakan apapun, tapi tangannya ia dekatkan pada tangan Zilong, yang disambut dengan senyuman malu-malu dan sorot mata berbinar yang Alucard artikan sebagai permintaan untuk tak melepaskan.

.

* * *

.

Jantungnya berdebar sangat keras kala ia digiring masuk ke ruang takhta raja, dan ia melihat teman-temannya yang lain berada di sana bersama dengan ilmuwan yang seharusnya mereka jaga hingga ekspedisi ini selesai. Namun pertemuannya kembali dengan kawan-kawannya yang tadi terpisah tak membuatnya merasa lega barang sedikitpun, malah kecemasannya makin menjadi.

Ia tak menyukai ruangan ini—ia tidak menyukai situasinya, ia tidak menyukai perasaan ini, ia tidak menyukai aroma pekat yang menggantung di udara, tapi ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya menyukai apa yang menusuk indera penciumannya yang sensitif. Tubuhnya mengidam untuk mencium itu, menginginkan yang lebih kuat—ia menggeleng kuat-kuat, tak ingin diambil-alih oleh insting omega-nya yang membutuhkan validasi dari seseorang yang seharusnya dapat meyakinkannya kalau ia akan baik-baik saja.

Matanya mencuri pandang ke arah Zilong, yang menatapnya balik—ia tak tersenyum kepadanya (tidak seperti biasa), ada sesuatu yang membuat ekspresinya keras.

Tak lama ia didorong ke depan—dan ia menemukan dirinya ditatap panjang oleh seorang alpha yang duduk bersilang kaki di atas takhta megahnya. Pria itu berdiri perlahan, ekspresinya menunjukkan sesuatu yang dekat seperti rasa ketidakpercayaan. Ia mendekati Alucard, matanya tak melepaskan pandangannya—Alucard menepis tangan pria itu saat ia ingin menyentuh pipinya, ia menunduk, matanya menatap tajam pria lainnya.

Ia mengertakkan giginya saat dirasa mata pria itu menatap lekat bagian lehernya yang terbuka, tak ada mantelnya yang menutupi—mencari suatu _tanda._

"Hmm…." Ia menyeringai, tangan pria itu dengan cepat mendapatkan pinggangnya, tubuh mereka terpisah beberapa senti—Alucard tak sempat melawan. Pegangannya kuat—sangat kuat. Wajah mereka sangat dekat—hingga Alucard dapat merasakan kakinya gemetar di hadapan alpha ini, yang dapat membuat instingnya menjerit senang. Lebih senang, Zilong bahkan tak pernah mampu membuat instingnya—

"Cium aku." Katanya—sesuatu yang logikanya tak sambut dengan baik, tapi hatinya merasa ia siap untuk menerjangnya, tak ingin melepaskan. Sesuatu dalam dirinya ingin menuruti alpha itu, ingin menyanjungnya. Ia mempertanyakan kewarasannya—ia tidak boleh melakukan itu, Zilong—

"Aku akan membiarkan kalian pergi kalau aku menyukainya, bagaimana?"

Alucard menoleh ke belakang—tangan Miya terkepal, wajahnya memerah di balik surai peraknya. Roger membuang muka—tahu betul kalau mereka harus pergi dari sini, tapi dengan proposal semacam itu… sesuatu memberatkan hatinya. Alis _elf_ cilik itu bertaut tak senang, ia mendengus. Zilong… pria itu menggeram, tapi ia tak mengucapkan apapun.

Kepalanya kembali ke arah pria itu. "Apa yang membuatmu yakin aku akan melakukan apa yang kau inginkan?"

(Ia meredam instingnya yang menjerit sejadi-jadinya, _kau bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan, kau membutuhkannya lebih dari apapun, penantianmu, dialah orangnya—_ )

Pria ini bukan orang yang Alucard inginkan—ia hanya ingin satu.

Seringainya semakin lebar—Alucard menautkan alisnya kala ia merasa pria itu berusaha menghilangkan jarak yang ada di antara mereka. Ia menyondongkan tubuhnya mundur. "Satu kali saja, manis—kau tak mungkin, kan, menolak?"

"Aku sudah menolaknya, _sekarang_. Lepaskan aku, dan mereka juga."

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar seseorang menjerit—kepalanya dengan cepat berbalik dan melihat Nana tersungkur jatuh ke lantai. _Elf_ itu menangis keras-keras—Alucard melihat darah mengalir, tapi ia tidak tahu darimana sumbernya. Miya ikut menjerit— _"Apa yang kalian lakukan, ia hanya anak kecil!"_ —Alucard menarik napas tajam—tanpa sengaja ikut mengendus feromon alpha yang membuat pikirannya terasa ringan.

"Aku ubah penawaranku; cium aku, aku akan menangani anak kecil itu sampai ia pulih, lalu aku akan membiarkan kalian pergi kalau aku menyukai ciumannya." Matanya berkilat sinis—ia benar-benar akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan ciuman itu. "Kalau tidak… aku akan menyakiti mereka satu persatu—ah, mungkin aku akan membunuh alpha itu."

Ia melirik Zilong, yang tersadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya dengan pasif. Pria itu berbisik padanya, "Kau tahu, ia tak bisa melepaskan matanya darimu."

Alucard bergidik, tapi ia mulai berpikir. Apa yang spesial? Toh ini hanya ciuman, mungkin, tak ada yang spesial, ini juga bukan ciuman pertamanya.

"Sa-satu kali…?" ia bertanya, rahangnya mengeras. Ini lebih buruk daripada eksekusi mati.

Pria itu tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan deretan giginya. "Kau tak akan menyesali ini."

"Aku sudah menyesalinya."

Pria itu memiringkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Alucard—ia menghela napas, memejamkan matanya—tak ingin lihat, tak mau peduli—lalu menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman lembut.

Ia merasa pria itu menarik napas tajam pada momen yang sama ketika bibir mereka bertemu, dan Alucard merasakan euforia—dirinya merasa sesuatu bertumbuh dalam dadanya, mengisi kehampaannya. Tiap sel dalam tubuhnya bernyanyi, riuh dalam kepalanya, instingnya mengalahkan logikanya untuk beberapa saat; ia membuka mulutnya sedikit, memberikan alpha ini akses lebih.

Sang alpha menerjang masuk, Alucard merasa seperti meleleh—tangan yang kuat menahan posisi kepalanya agar ia tidak melepaskan—jadi saat rasionalnya sudah kembali dan ia menarik mundur minta dilepaskan, pria itu memperdalam ciumannya dan mulai mengadu lidah mereka.

Kemudian ia dilepaskan—punggung tangannya dengan cepat mengusap bibirnya yang basah berlumur saliva kombinasi antara miliknya dan milik alpha itu. Ia memelototi pria itu dengan dingin. "Puas?"

Bibirnya menciptakan senyuman lebar, tatapannya mengalus. "Ya, sebenarnya. Dugaanku tak meleset."

Dugaan? _Dugaan apa?_

Dugaan kalau dirinya seorang yang tak _berpengalaman_?—oh, ayolah, itu seperti rahasia umum. Kata orang-orang itu tertulis jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau pasti merasakannya juga." ia berucap—Alucard menautkan alisnya. Apa? Mengapa orang ini berbicara dengan pernyataan ambigu? Tangannya—yang masih dibelenggu—diraih untuk ditelungkupkan bersama dengan tangan kokoh pria itu. Alucard menarik paksa karena tidak ingin, tapi tangannya diremas. "Aku menantikanmu sangat lama, sayangku—dan disinilah kau, pada akhirnya."

Alucard menelan salivanya, bergidik tak nyaman dipandang dengan tatapan lembut seolah ia adalah sesuatu yang sangat spesial. Ia tidak tahu apa maksud pria ini, ataupun motifnya mengatakan hal-hal membingungkan seperti barusan.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu." Ia menatap pria itu tak senang. "Kau sudah mendapatkan yang kau mau—lepaskan kami." Nadanya tegas. Satu-satunya hal yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah keluar dari sini—keluar dari visual pria ini yang tak berhenti menatapnya dengan tatapan yang penuh pengharapan.

"Ah, aku belum mendapatkan apa yang kumau, sebenarnya."

Ia menaikkan alisnya.

"Alu, awas!"

Tanpa berbalik, ia tahu seseorang berada di belakangnya—ia tidak menduga seseorang itu akan menyengatnya dengan sesuatu—yang membuat pandangannya sedikit demi sedikit mengabur dan ia kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya. Ada dua orang yang menopang tubuhnya saat kakinya menjadi lemas dan ia terjatuh—wajahnya didongakkan ke atas, pria itu menyeringai, Alucard merasa tak nyaman. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar pria itu berkata, "Kau. Aku mau kau, disini, bersamaku, omega-ku sayang—"

.

* * *

.

Ia berharap itu hanya mimpi dan sebenarnya mereka masih berada di atas kapal, dipaksa mendengarkan perdebatan ilmuwan-ilmuwan itu yang jauh lebih pintar dari mereka. Alucard harap demikian agar ia bisa memaksa semua orang di kapal untuk memutar balik haluan dan kembali ke Eruditio. Membatalkan kontrak, lalu mengatakan pada mereka untuk mencari orang lain untuk pekerjaan ini.

Nyatanya tidak. Ia terbangun dengan tangan yang diikat pada bingkai ranjang—beruntungnya, pakaian lengkap masih menutupi tubuhnya. Feromon alpha itu menyapa indera penciumannya, Alucard merasakan tubuhnya menerima itu, tapi pikirannya masih enggan berlutut pada instingnya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya—sakit, tapi harga yang kecil bila ia menginginkan kebebeasan dari belenggu sialan ini.

Kepalanya ia angkat sedikit—ada dua orang di sisi pintu, yang matanya tak berkedip saat melihat Alucard sudah mulai siuman. Salah satu dari mereka mengundurkan diri dari ruangan, yang satunya menatap Alucard dengan tajam.

Ia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya lagi, kali ini makin kuat—tapi usahanya nihil. Alucard menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya ia akan terjebak di sini, di tempat yang tak nyaman—nyaman, namun mengingat siapa yang memiliki ranjang ini membuatnya jadi tak nyaman—dalam posisi yang memalukan, dan situasi yang sudah sejak lama diperingati ibunya.

Pintu terbuka perlahan. Langkah kakinya mendekat—Alucard mendecih sebal.

"Akhirnya kau bangun, aku mulai khawatir."

"Itu tidak meyakinkan karena kaulah yang—"

"Simpan tenagamu, omega." Ucap pria itu, yang mengitari ranjang dan duduk pada ujungnya. Ia meraih surai putih tulangnya dan menyingkapnya. Alucard mendesis. "Sekarang, boleh kutahu siapa namamu?"

"Pentingkah?" ia menggigit balik—kalau ia tak akan dibebaskan, maka ia akan membuat pria ini membunuhnya karena sikapnya—atau dipindahkan ke sel. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sel tanpa pencahayaan dan makanan yang diantar tidak rutin jauh lebih baik ketimbang ranjang nyaman, bila bersama alpha ini. "Kau akan melakukan itu karena aku seorang omega, jadi, pentingkah namaku? Atau kau menyimpan trofi untuk semua omega yang kau perkosa?"

Pria itu mendengus. "Aku tak akan memerkosamu."

"Oh, kau akan meracuniku hingga membuatku memohon untukmu?"

"Jangan berpikiran seperti itu." pria itu mengusap pipi Alucard—ia bersenandung senang. Mata pria itu seolah sudah menelanjangi tubuhnya—ia… brengsek. Bajingan. Keparat. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu, sayangku?"

Alucard mendesis. _Menjijikkan_. "Hm, entah—oh, bagaimana kalau karena apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku hingga aku berakhir di sini tanpa perlawanan?"

Ia tertawa, rendah. Lalu menghela napas. "Aku melakukan itu untuk kebaikan kita juga."

 _Kita?_ Uh. Tidak, terima kasih. Alucard akan membunuh orang ini. Saat ia dapat melepaskan belenggunya, hal pertama yang akan ia lakukan adalah mencekik orang ini hingga lehernya patah, lalu ia akan mencari Zilong dan yang lainnya, lalu keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini. Oh, dan barang-barang mereka—ugh, ia akan membakar seluruh ras ini bila barang-barang berharga mereka dirusak.

"Aku ingin tahu namamu." Ia mengulang permintaannya—Alucard tahu apa yang kau inginkan, ia tak mau memberikannya. "Aku _perlu_ mengetahui namamu—rasanya aneh kalau aku tidak berusaha untuk mempelajari nama orang yang akan kunikahi."

… _apa…?_

"Apa? Maaf—kau… gila. Heh, kau pasti sangat miring di otakmu." Ia tertawa, hambar. Itu candaan yang buruk—lucu, konyol, setengah idiot, sebenarnya. "Aku tak akan _menikah_ dengan bajingan sepertimu."

Ia terkekeh rendah. "Aku menyukai mulutmu itu." katanya. Tangannya diulurkan, lalu menyentuh mantel Alucard, dan mulai bergerak untuk melepaskannya—ia melawan, tapi sia-sia. "Akan membosankan bila omega-ku penurut dan _jinak_ —"

"Pilihan kata yang buruk." ia menggeram. Orang ini benar-benar tak menganggapnya sebagai _manusia_ , ya? Ataukah seluruh kaum Shura menganggap mereka lebih superior dibanding dengan yang lainnya? Yang manapun itu, Alucard akan membunuhnya.

"—tapi denganmu, aku merasa aku akan bersenang-senang."

Ia menarik napas tajam saat dirasa tangan pria itu meraba lehernya, merasakan nadinya berdetak kencang di bawah permukaan kulitnya. Keterlaluan—terkutuklah. "Jangan macam-macam—"

Mungkin Zilong sedang dalam perjalanan kemari—mungkin… ia harap. Ia butuh bantuan dalam kondisinya yang tak berkutik bahkan saat pakaiannya mulai dilucuti satu-persatu—kakinya hanya menendang angin dan ancamannya tak sampai pada kuping pria itu.

Pria itu menaiki ranjang, menyeringai lebar saat melihat—kulitnya masih bersih, tak ada tanda-tanda seperti barutan ataupun _alpha lain_. Tak ada yang menyentuhnya, tak ada yang mengancamnya. Sampai saat mereka bertemu, omega-nya masih belum terjamah. "Menyimpan dirimu untuk alpha yang tepat?" tangannya mulai menelusuri dadanya—Alucard menendangnya tapi pria itu bahkan tak merasakannya.

" _Alpha yang tepat_ , tapi tentu saja—bukan kau."

Tangan pria itu berhenti pada abdomen Alucard, membuat gestur melingkar di sana. Sentuhannya panjang dibiarkan di sana, sorot matanya lemah lembut—sesuatu membuatnya tersadar. Alucard menatap horror pria itu; tahu betul apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Tubuhnya gemetar. Tidak—ini benar-benar apa yang sudah ibunya peringati padanya sejak awal. Ia tidak seharusnya disini, diperlakukan seperti ini—ia bukan… orang ini tidak berhak—ia tidak akan menjadi… budak seks untuk bajingan ini, untuk melahirkan anak-anak yang _tak mungkin_ ia cintai dari sini… ini memang lebih buruk dari eksekusi mati.

"Jangan—kau… kau tidak akan—"

 _Tahan, jangan menangis. Tetap tenang._

Pria itu menertawakan raut mukanya. "Kau tidak akan merasakan apapun, manis."

.

* * *

.

Alucard menggeser tubuhnya sedikit menjauhi Martis—pria itu, alpha bajingan ini. Ia sudah di ujung kursi taman tempat mereka _bersantai_ , tapi Martis memojokkannya dan melingkari tangannya pada pinggang Alucard dan menariknya dekat dengan tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa melawan; tangannya diikat bersama dengan suatu rantai yang memberikannya batasan untuk menggerakkan tangannya.

Jadi, mencekik orang ini ataupun menghajarnya hingga ia gigi-giginya copot bukanlah suatu opsi yang dapat ia lakukan.

 _Untuk saat ini._

"Cukup, lepas." Ia mendorong mundur Martis yang sudah terlalu dekat dengan lehernya—bahaya. Ia membuang pandangannya. "Hentikan omong kosong ini—aku ingin bertemu _mereka_."

Martis menyentuh pipinya—ia mendelik tak senang, tapi tidak dipedulikan. "Kau nampak gelisah tadi, sayangku, kupikir panorama taman akan menenangkanmu—ternyata aku salah, ya." Alucard menarik napas, pria itu menatapnya sayu, ia membelai pipinya. "Kau sangat menyayangi mereka… hm?"

 _Ya, sangat._

Trivia itu bisa dieksploitasi, apalagi oleh orang ini—siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pada teman-temannya bila Alucard menolak apa yang ia inginkan—beberapa imej mengerikan terbayang di kepalanya. Mengingat apa yang dilakukan pada ilmuwan itu… teman-temannya pun bisa jatuh menjadi korban atas perlakuan serupa.

"Bukan. Mereka hanya pilihan _orang lain_ yang lebih baik daripadamu." Ia mengertakkan giginya. "Lebih _menarik_ untuk diajak bicara."

Mereka teman-temannya—tentu saja Alucard menyayangi mereka.

Pria itu menimbang-nimbang, sulit menarik keputusan. Alucard membuang pandangannya—ke mana saja, asal tidak melihat orang ini dan wajah brengseknya. Ia sudah membenci wajahnya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menemanimu…" ia terdengar sangat bersalah. "Aku harus mengurus sesuatu yang... penting."

 _Bagus kalau begitu, pergi sana!_

Ini kesempatan emas. "Aku bisa pergi sendiri—kau hanya perlu tunjukkan jalannya." Rasanya sulit untuk menahan senyum yang ingin terkembang di wajahnya—tapi ia harus tahan, kalau tidak, ia akan mencurigai sesuatu. Ia menatap pria itu tepat di mata—sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan, ugh—menyebalkan. Pria itu mengalus saat mata mereka bertemu, melihat Alucard antusias untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kalau itu membuatmu senang… maka…."

.

* * *

.

Lorong itu gelap dan lembab.

Alucard tidak keberatan kalau ia dijebloskan di sini—kemanapun asal ia bersama teman-temannya, ke neraka sekalipun ia tak akan keberatan. Seorang pengawal membukakan suatu sel, dan pintunya berderit sinis. Pengawalnya membungkuk ke arahnya, mempersilakannya untuk masuk. Alucard tak menggubrisnya dan langsung masuk—di sana ia melihat Roger, nampak murung.

Seketika Roger mengangkat wajahnya. "Alucard?"

Miya menghentikan senandungnya dan perlahan berdiri. Wajahnya seketika berbinar dan ia berlari untuk memeluk Alucard—namun tangannya dengan cepat menarik mantelnya—ia mengendus feromonnya dengan kuat. "Ia tidak menyentuhmu, kan?"

"Tidak." Ia diam, ia mendesis, mengingat sesuatu. " _Belum_ —itulah sebabnya," ia mengecilkan volume suaranya, berbisik pada Miya, tidak ingin didengar oleh si pengawal yang mungkin menunggu di depan pintu. "…kita harus pergi dari sini."

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mendapati Zilong dan Nana bersandar di sisi sel, keduanya tertidur dengan Nana di sebelah pria itu. Kakinya melangkah ke sana, meninggalkan Miya dan Roger—ia mengguncang tubuh pria itu—alpha-nya, yang ia inginkan—membuat pria itu terbangun dengan sentakan. Nana mendesis lalu pergi ke Miya.

Matanya masih menerawang. Alucard tersenyum padanya, tangannya yang masih dirantai ia gunakan untuk menyentuh punggung tangan Zilong dengan lembut. Tak lama ia sadar sepenuhnya—napasnya memburu, tangannya gemetaran terangkat pelan-pelan, menyentuh pipi Alucard. "Kau… disini… nyatakah…?"

"Ya— _ya_ , Zilong, aku disini—"

"Maaf—" mulainya. "Maaf aku tidak bisa… menjagamu, Alucard, aku—"

Alucard tidak menyadari pria itu memiliki luka di sekujur tubuhnya—mungkin ia melawan saat Alucard tidak melihat. Wajahnya membiru dan ada luka sayatan pada pipinya—jejak darah yang mengering begitu saja pada wajahnya. Pelan-pelan ia menyentuh pipi Zilong. Pria itu meringis kesakitan, tapi tangannya menyentuh Alucard, menginginkannya untuk tak menarik diri.

Zilong tersenyum, lembut. "Syukurlah."

Ia ingin mencium pria ini.

Maka ia melakukan itu—ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Zilong, perlahan. Pria itu tak sedikitpun mempertanyakan aksinya—mereka tak pernah membicarakan soal hubungan mereka sebelum ini, namun mereka _selalu tahu._

(Seandainya mereka punya waktu—)

Tetapi kemudian seseorang menarik tubuhnya, ia dipaksa untuk berdiri, lalu diseret keluar dari sel—dengan Miya, Roger dan Zilong yang mengucapkan sumpah serapah dengan lantang—mereka melawan, tapi orang itu, melawan mereka yang sudah kehilangan tenaganya karena beberapa hari dalam tahanan? Sia-sia. Ia meronta, pintu sel ditutup saat mereka keluar—tapi jeritan teman-temannya masih terdengar.

 _Martis._

 _Dia di sini_ —Alucard menarik napas tajam, punggungnya didorong ke dinding batu yang dingin. Beberapa penjaga di sana menunduk, memperkecil kehadiran mereka untuk menyingkir dari sana. Alucard menelan saliva yang terkumpul di mulutnya saat pria itu menggeram, matanya berkilat dengki.

Ia masih mendengar suara Miya yang bergetar dan pintu yang digedor kuat-kuat—ia tak mendapatkan suaranya, melihat ekspresi pria itu—seluruh tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan, ia bergidik ngeri. "Ka-kau kembali…."

Tidak seharusnya ia kembali. Mengapa?

Pria itu menyeringai—Alucard memiliki perasaan yang tak enak. Ada sesuatu yang berbahaya teradiasi dari pria itu. "Aku meninggalkanmu selama beberapa menit dan kau sudah berani merangkak pada alpha lain, luar biasa." Ia membuang muka, tapi dagunya dipaksa untuk mendongak dan melihat pria itu tepat di mata. "Hebat, nyalimu besar—aku penasaran apa yang akan terjadi bila aku membunuh mereka semua di sini, sekarang juga."

"Kau tidak akan—"

Ia tertawa dengan mengerikan, memotong perkataan Alucard. Matanya… _ia serius._

Ia serius akan melakukannya. Perutnya menjadi mual—ia membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi, teman-temannya, berbaring di atas genangan darah mereka—meregang nyawa atau tanpa nyawa. Melihat mata mereka yang hampa—Alucard tak bisa. Membayangkan itu cukup untuk membuatnya merasa ingin muntah.

"Kau pikir aku tak akan melakukannya, hm?" ia bertanya di antara kertak gigi. "Aku _sangat_ mencintaimu, tapi kau naif bila berpikir aku tak akan membunuh mereka yang menyentuhmu—"

"Jangan—kumohon." Ia merasa ingin menangis, dan muntah. Ini menjijikkan. Tiap kata-kata pria ini menyesatkan, namun terasa seperti surga bagi naluri omega-nya. "Jangan… mereka." ia menelan salivanya, tersedak, penglihatannya mulai mengabur—Martis menyadari itu, tangannya melemah, membiarkan Alucard menunduk.

Pria itu mendekapnya erat. "Jangan menangis." Punggungnya diusap dengan ringan, ia terisak. Tangannya yang lain mengusap kepalanya, membiarkan omega-nya membenamkan hidungnya pada lehernya. "Aku tak akan melakukannya, bila itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Alucard mendorong pria itu menjauh darinya. "Tapi tanpa pengawasanku, kau dilarang menemui mereka."

Tidak apa— _tidak apa_ , itu lebih baik daripada mereka harus meregang nyawa karena dirinya. Ia mengangguk cepat—Martis tersenyum, tangannya mengapus air mata Alucard, lalu kepala pria bersurai putih diangkat sedikit—ia bergerak untuk mempersatukan bibir mereka.

.

* * *

.

Ia dibaringkan ke atas ranjang yang sama tempatnya semula berada, tangannya kembali diikat ke bingkai ranjang. "Istirahatlah, untuk hari ini."

Ia tidak bisa tidur mengetahui alpha itu masih berada di ruangan ini; terjaga, namun ia tak naik dan bergabung bersama Alucard. Sesuatu yang harus disyukuri.

.

* * *

.

Ia tidak dapat menemukan pakaiannya setelah keluar dari kamar mandi—di depan pintu, Martis sudah menantinya dan menyerahkan padanya sebuah pakaian yang harus ia kenakan. "Itu, atau tidak sama sekali." ia menertawakan ekspresi Alucard. "Ahh, tapi aku tidak akan keberatan kalau kau memutuskan untuk tak mengenakannya."

Baju itu adalah sebuah terusan yang menjulur sampai mata kakinya—dengan motif tak familiar dan beberapa tambahan ornamen lain yang harus ia pasangkan—ini… ini terlihat seperti pakaian yang ia lihat di katalog busana Eruditio beberapa bulan lalu—dengan judul _'tingkatkan gairah alpha-mu dengan_ —' ia benar-benar tidak ingin tahu; ia hanya ingat Zilong dan Miya menertawakan artikel itu.

" _Zilong, bagaimana kalau yang seperti ini?"_

" _Itu buruk. Kau menyukainya? Ugh." Pria itu menjulurkan lidahnya pada_ elf _wanita itu. "Aku tidak masalah kalau kau ingin pakai, tapi itu tentu tidak akan—" ia menggesturkan tanda petik di udara, "_ 'meningkatkan gairah alpha' _sepertiku—bukan bermaksud menyinggung."_

" _Oh, iya. Aku lupa, kau kan kolot, mana paham tren." Miya tertawa, pernyataannya membuat Zilong mencibir—Alucard dan Roger yang berjalan di belakang mereka terkekeh mendengar itu, dengan Nana yang menarik-narik mantel mereka, ingin tahu apa arti_ kolot _._

Tidak persis—hanya pakaian seperti ini… bukankah akan sangat mudah dilepas dan—

Ia menggeleng.

Tidak, jangan. Ia akan baik-baik saja. Tanpa memiliki pemikiran lain, Alucard memasang pakaian itu—dan benar saja, pakaian itu menggantung pada tubuhnya, bahannya yang tebal membuatnya sedikit gerah, tapi karena pakaian ini tak menutupi leher dan bahunya secara utuh—

Ah.

Bajingan itu.

Alucard mengatur napasnya— _ia ingin akses yang lebih leluasa._

Inilah harinya, ia dapat merasakan dari lubuk hatinya.

Pelan-pelan ia melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia membenahi pakaiannya agar dapat menutupi kulitnya— _sebanyak mungkin._ Martis mengampirinya, menginspeksinya dari atas ke bawah—matanya terpaku agak lama pada lehernya. "Terlalu panjang, ternyata." Katanya, ia menarik Alucard, lalu duduk di tepi ranjang, memosisikan Alucard untuk duduk di pangkuannya. "Tapi kau menyukainya, kan?"

Sehabis ini, saat ia bebas, Alucard sendiri akan mengirimnya ke neraka.

"Tidak." Ia membalas, nada suaranya dingin. "Kembalikan pakaianku—ini… ini memalukan."

"Sungguh? Kau rasa seperti itu?" Martis mengelus pipinya. "Karena pakaian itu akan memudahkanku melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan, cepat, sebelum orang lain menyentuhmu." _seperti kemarin_ , tak diucapkan. Sengaja; Alucard tahu pria ini tak ingin mereferensikan kejadian kemarin—mungkin sudah dimaafkan, atau mungkin itu salah satu upaya untuk menarik pikiran Alucard menjauh dari Miya dan yang lainnya.

Pikirannya terhenti saat tubuhnya dihempaskan ke atas kasur, dengan Martis yang cepat memenjarakan pergerakannya. Ia merasa kecil saat melihat seringai Martis lebar terukir pada wajahnya, kakinya terkangkang dan mustahil untuk menutupnya karena Martis berada di antaranya.

Ia tidak seharusnya merasa senang—tapi jantungnya berdebar kencang mengantisipasi apa yang akan alpha ini lakukan padanya. Nalurinya mengkhianati logikanya karena menginginkan taring itu mengoyak kulitnya, menjadikannya milik alpha-nya seorang—

Alucard menarik napas, sedikit kagok.

"Kau jauh lebih manis seperti ini." ucapnya, memuji wajah Alucard yang merah padam karena alpha ini. Alucard tak mengatakan apapun—kata-katanya sudah habis. Ia akan menyimpan tenaganya untuk melawan, tidak dengan kata-kata. "Dengan wajah seperti ini, wajar bila banyak yang menginginkanmu."

Ia memejamkan matanya, membuang muka ke arah lain—tidak ingin dilihat lebih lama lagi oleh Martis. Aksi itu membuat sang alpha mendapatkan akses ke lehernya, lalu mulai mengendus, menyesap sebanyak mungkin feromon omega-nya yang masih belum bercampur dengan klaim seorang alpha. "Itu tidak akan menjadi masalah besar. Karena kau hanya milikku, kan?"

 _Y—_

 _Tidak._

.

* * *

.

Sudah, cukup. Ia lelah.

Melawan pun percuma—permukaan kulitnya sudah memerah luar biasa, dengan bekas gigitan di beberapa bagian sensitif yang tak seharusnya dijamah oleh alpha asing— _bukan asing, tidak asing, kau miliknya_ —yang melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya— _hanya tahu kalau alpha itu dapat mengerti apa yang kau inginkan dan seperti apa kau menginginkannya—_

Lehernya pegal dan lengket—saliva pria itu masih melumurinya.

Ibu mungkin menangis di kuburannya.

Ia sudah sendirian saat ini, tak ada yang mengawasi, tak ada yang membatasi pergerakannya—tapi ia merasa sangat lemas, tak ingin bergerak. Menyadari bahwa seluruh usahanya untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri berakhir di sini, saat pria itu mengklaimnya dan ia merasakan sensasi bergejolak yang membuat instingnya menjerit girang hingga ia kehilangan logikanya.

Dipaksa untuk tunduk pada seorang alpha yang bahkan tak ia kenali—ia malah senang, dan ia tak bisa menghentikan perasaan ini. Ia merasa mabuk. Tangan pria itu menyentuh tubuhnya secara tak terduga, sentuhannya menyengatnya—ia mendapati dirinya menginginkan lagi dan lebih.

Saliva yang terkumpul di mulutnya ia telan. Bibirnya terasa panas dan asing, terus-menerus digigiti dan ia gigiti—meminta untuk diberikan akses, dan juga untuk menahan desahannya.

Harus berhenti memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi barusan.

 _Zilong—_

Ahh, ia tidak bisa bertemu pria itu lagi—seperti ini, dengan tanda alpha lain pada tubuhnya—ia merasa kotor. Rasanya ia hanya akan menyinggung pria itu bila datang menemuinya, atau bahkan teman-temannya.

Ingin tidur saja.

.

* * *

.

"Martis…?"

Pria itu membuka matanya—hari sudah malam, tubuhnya didekap hangat. Suaranya parau, terlalu sering menjerit, memohon _jangan_ ; selalu sia-sia—apa yang sebenarnya ia harapkan dari permohonan itu, sebenarnya? Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa ia terus mencoba.

Ia menelan salivanya, lehernya pun terasa sakit. "Soal teman-temanku…." Ia menghela napas berat—pria itu tidak membalas, tapi ia mendengarkan. Tangannya menyentuh tengkuk Alucard, mengusap lembut untuk mendorongnya melanjutkan. "…mereka… kau akan membebaskan mereka…?"

Ia bisa memikirkan kabur nanti, yang terpenting adalah mereka selamat keluar dari sini, dan baik-baik saja.

"Tidakkah kau merasa kesepian?"

Rasanya berat. "Aku tidak akan kesepian—" ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tersenyum, tapi senyumnya terasa tajam dan ia membiarkan sisi tajam itu menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin muntah, tapi apapun untuk keselamatan mereka. "—kau… kau tak akan kemana-mana, kan?"

Air matanya telah mengaburkan pandangannya. Martis menatapnya lembut lalu tersenyum, bahagia—ia nampak bahagia, mendengar itu keluar dari mulut Alucard. Dekapannya semakin erat, Alucard dapat merasakan feromon alpha-nya melingkupinya; membiarkan dirinya, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Kapan kau ingin menemui mereka?"

Alucard tidak ingin menemui mereka; tidak ingin mereka melihat kondisinya yang seperti ini—tidak ingin _Zilong_ melihatnya mengemban tanda alpha lain di atas permukaan kulitnya.

.

* * *

.

Miya menyentuh pipinya saat mereka dipertemukan, wajahnya memerah, berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak menangis—hanya isakan yang keluar darinya, ia tak mampu menatap Alucard tepat di mata—pikirnya ia gagal sebagai teman; ia gagal menepati janji mereka untuk melindungi satu sama lain dalam situasi tergenting sekalipun.

Alucard memaafkannya, ia tidak mendendam pada wanita itu. Ia tidak salah, ia memang tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk melawan ataupun membantu sejak semula. Mereka memeluk satu sama lain dan wanita itu tak bernapas, tak ingin menghirup aroma alpha yang ia benci bercampur dengan feromon khas kawannya, yang ia sayangi seperti saudara sendiri.

"Kami akan kembali untukmu, Alu." janjinya—Alucard agak skeptis, tapi ia harus tetap berpegang pada pengharapan itu, demi kewarasannya.

Kemudian Roger—orang tua itu tidak mampu mengatakan apapun saat melihat Alucard, tidak ada kata-kata berarti yang keluar dari mulutnya. Hanya… emosi yang beraduk di wajahnya, ia tidak berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya. Punggungnya ditepuk dua kali, lalu ia berbicara, agak keras, "Maafkan aku."

Ia mengangguk, lalu bergerak untuk melingkari tangannya pada Roger—ingin memberitahunya kalau ia tidak marah; ini tidak apa-apa. Ia akan baik-baik saja.

Tubuhnya membungkuk untuk Nana—ia sudah pulih, tapi kepedihannya belum. _Elf_ cilik itu menumpahkan air matanya, isakannya keras tak terbendung. Alucard membiarkan senyum terkembang di wajahnya—ia harus bisa tersenyum. "Jangan cengeng, bocah."

"Ta-tapi—ini salah kami…." Ia mengusap matanya. "kalau kami bisa—kami seharusnya bisa melindungi Alu—"

Nana digendong oleh Miya, ia tak mampu menyelesaikan apa yang ingin ia katakan karena pada akhirnya ia hanya terus-menerus menangis tanpa henti dengan mulut yang tak bisa berucap jelas.

 _Mana Zilong?_

Ia bertanya pada orang yang mendengarkan, Roger mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh bahu Alucard—tapi ia tak melakukannya, mengingat sesuatu yang diucapkan pada mereka oleh makhluk brengsek itu. "… _ia_ ingin bicara dengan Zilong." Di sebelahnya Miya menggeleng kuat, melihat ekspresi kalut temannya. "Jangan, Alucard. Jangan kau men—"

Ia segera berlari.

.

* * *

.

Ia sampai ke ruang sel, mendobrak pintu yang tidak dikunci itu, lalu melihat Zilong dan Martis berdiri berhadapan, napas mereka tersengal dan wajah mereka babak belur. Martis berbalik untuk menyambut omega-nya. "Kau merindukanku?" ia menyeringai—Alucard menautkan alisnya, ia memasang wajah memelas sebaik mungkin agar Martis tak lagi menyakiti Zilong, tapi ia tak dianggap, pria itu melangkah maju untuk mengampiri lawannya.

"Berhenti." Ucapnya, berusaha untuk mendapatkan hatinya. "Berhen—hei! Ini bukan perjanjiannya." Martis menoleh padanya. "Mereka pergi, dan kau tak akan menyentuh mereka lagi; aku tinggal, bersamamu, disini."

"Alucard… kau… bodoh." Zilong meringis.

 _Maaf._

Demi kalian—demi keselamatan kalian.

Alucard tahu. _Maaf_ , Zilong.

.

* * *

.

" _Aku bersumpah akan kembali untukmu,"_

Zilong berbisik demikian kepadanya, sebelum ia diperintahkan untuk pergi menyusul Roger yang sudah pergi sedaritadi. Yang belum pergi hanyalah Miya dan Nana—atas permintaan Alucard. Martis tidak keberatan; melihat yang bersama omega-nya hanyalah _elf_ wanita dan anak kecil, tidak akan ada ancaman. Mungkin lebih baik ia tidak mendengarkan apa yang ingin mereka bicarakan. Salam perpisahan, pasti.

Lain cerita kalau alpha….

"Kami akan kembali, Alu." ada bara api pada mata wanita itu, yang ditudungi dengan pedih meninggalkan temannya di tangan seseorang yang tak mencintainya—Miya tahu hanya akan ada penderitaan bagi Alucard, mulai dari sini, oleh tangan alpha itu. "Kami akan kembali—kau… tunggu kami, Estes, dan—Lolita dari Eruditio bersama teman-temannya—mereka akan… mendengar dan membantu—"

Alucard membiarkan Miya menangis, akhirnya.

"Miya…." ia mendekap Miya erat, mulutnya didekatkan pada telinga elf itu. "Bilang padanya—"

 _Aku akan selalu mencintaimu._

"—bilang padanya aku menunggunya untuk menepati sumpah itu." ia tersenyum, air matanya jatuh perlahan.

Alucard tidak akan berharap banyak—tapi tidak ada salahnya, kan? Berharap.

Manjur untuk meringankan kerinduannya.

.

* * *

.

("Kau… tidak menyampaikannya langsung…?"

"Aku… aku tidak ingin membuatnya memiliki keraguan untuk meninggalkanku di sini—aku akan baik-baik saja. Kalian… kalian pasti akan kembali… kan?")

.

* * *

.

Ia merasakan tubuhnya memberontak, dadanya terasa sesak, suhu ruangan terasa membakar kulitnya. Pakaian yang menutupi tubuhnya menggelitiknya—ingin cepat-cepat mepelaskan. Mulutnya dibanjiri saliva—padahal sejak tadi pagi sangat kering, hingga tenggorokannya.

Tubuhnya ingin jatuh, tapi tangannya bertahan pada sebuah meja kayu, ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan lainnya. Berharap tidak ada orang yang melihatnya—ia tidak tahu hari ini akan tiba. Jika Alucard pikir situasinya tak akan lebih buruk dari _setiap hari digerayangi tanpa kenal lelah oleh Martis_ , maka inilah hari di mana takdir membuktikan padanya kalau mereka bisa melebihi ekspektasi Alucard.

 _Heat._

Sejauh yang ia sadari, Martis belum pernah melakukan _itu_ padanya—mungkin ia menunggu saat-saat ini, hingga Alucard sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa dan tidak akan melawan.

Ia menelan jerit kejutnya saat seseorang melingkari tangan mereka pada pinggangnya, lalu menarik tubuh Alucard untuk bersandar pada dada bidang mereka. Hidung orang itu—Martis, pasti dia, Alucard tahu, tawa khasnya sudah ia kenali—mendapatkan posisi untuk menyesap feromon omega-nya yang tercium manis pada penciuman.

"Kau bisa berjalan ke kamar?" ia bertanya, menggodanya—suaranya membuat Alucard lemas. "Atau aku harus menggendongmu? Aku tidak keberatan."

"Ja-jalan— _aku bisa_." Balasnya. Ia mengertakkan giginya, tak senang dianggap tak mampu untuk sekedar berjalan. Jemari Martis menyusup ke dalam pakaiannya—ia mendesah, merasakan sentuhan itu membakarnya. "Brengsek—"

 _Ingin, ingin, ingin._

"Terus melawan, sayangku." Bisiknya. "Kau tahu aku menyukaimu seperti itu."

Tubuhnya dilepaskan, tak lama kemudian, setelah Martis puas menikmati feromonnya—atau ia menahan diri untuk menelanjanginya disini dan melakukan apa yang Alucard tahu ada di pikirannya. "Tunggu di sini sebentar, jangan kemana-mana."

Martis pergi, Alucard menarik napas. Instingnya menangis kecewa ditinggal oleh alpha-nya—sesuatu yang membuat Alucard meraung frustrasi. Mengapa nalurinya benar-benar sangat menginginkan Martis, bukan—bukan… _Zilong_?

Tarikan napasnya kasar, mengingat pria itu.

 _Ia tak pernah membiarkan Zilong menyentuhnya._

Atau, tepatnya, Zilong tak mau. Bahkan saat pria itu menemukannya tidak berdaya karena _heat-_ nya, ia tidak menyerangnya atau melakukan hal hina lainnya yang bisa seorang _alpha_ lakukan pada omega yang _tidak mampu melawan_ —ia memanggil Miya, dan mereka, bersama Roger mencarikan Alucard tempat yang menawarkan privasi sampai ia menyelesaikan urusannya.

Instingnya tak pernah sedikitpun menginginkan Zilong.

Ia mengernyit.

Martis menyadarkannya dari lamunannya—ia sudah terduduk di lantai saat kembali sadar. Pria itu menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal, lalu membantunya untuk berdiri. "Jangan lepaskan itu, dan jangan terlalu jauh dariku."

Kemudian mereka pergi berjalan bersama, pria itu tak melepaskan tangannya dari Alucard, terus membuat tubuh mereka dekat dalam jarak yang sangat intim.

.

* * *

.

Pria itu membaringkannya perlahan di atas ranjangnya.

Hal selanjutnya yang ia lakukan adalah melumat bibir Alucard kasar, seolah itu adalah hari terakhir mereka bisa melakukan demikian. Napasnya memburu, Martis menyentuh lehernya lembut, lalu turun ke dadanya. Alucard membuang muka, sungguh, hal terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan saat ini adalah menyaksikan apa yang akan Martis lakukan padanya.

Dingin menusuk kulitnya, tapi ia merasa terbakar. Kulitnya memerah, dijilat dan digigiti terus oleh Martis untuk menandai dominasinya atas omega ini; menyisakan tanda di banyak lokasi yang sangat kentara. Ia sesekali mendorong pria itu agar ia dibiarkan bernapas untuk sesaat, tapi pria itu tak berhenti; tangannya bergerak cepat untuk mengangkat kakinya lebar—Alucard berusaha menendang wajahnya, memberikan perlawanan sebisanya. Tapi percuma.

Ia tertawa menyaksikan perlawanan itu sambil melumat jari-jarinya, matanya tak lepas dari Alucard. Martis mendekatkan wajah mereka, untuk menciumnya lagi, tangannya yang lain mulai mempersiapkan Alucard, jeritannya tertahan. Pria itu menggigiti bibirnya supaya ia membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Martis menelusuri.

"Aku sudah menunggu untuk ini, sangat lama."

Ruangan hanya diisi oleh lenguhannya dan desah napas mereka. Sesekali kulit mengantam kulit, namun hanya itu—hingga akhirnya Martis membuka mulutnya, mengakui apa yang ada dalam benaknya selama ini. "Penantianku tak sia-sia; kau benar-benar menggugah."

Alucard menjerit, merasakan Martis mulai menyusup masuk ke dalam tubuhnya—ia mulai mengeluarkan segala hal yang ia tahan-tahan sejak lama— _bertingkah baik, menjadi seperti yang diinginkan, tidak mencari masalah_. Persetan dengan itu semua. Ia menjerit, membiarkan teriakannya tak lagi diberi batasan. Menangis, menumpahkan air matanya yang selama ini ia bendung—sakit, sakit— _nikmat_ —sakit.

Tubuhnya masih meronta, dan Martis mempercepat geraknya.

"Alucard…."

Ia sudah jarang mendengar namanya sendiri—ia membuka matanya, agak terkejut pria ini memanggilnya dengan namanya. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Y-ya—ah, _tidak_ —tidak; kau tidak mungkin…."

Martis tidak mungkin mencintainya.

(…yakinkah, kau?)

Bibirnya dibungkam sebelum ia dapat menciptakan kalimat yang koheren.

Saat Martis mencapai klimaksnya, sisi omega-nya tak bisa tidak menjerit histeris, kesenangan, alpha-nya tersenyum penuh afeksi seraya pipinya dibelai lembut. Ia menjerit ketakutan pada konsekuensi yang akan datang—tahu ini mungkin yang pertama kali, tapi tidak mungkin in yang terakhir—Martis akan terus melakukannya, hingga _heat-_ nya selesai—atau mungkin, lagi setelah itu.

 _Hingga ia mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan._

.

* * *

.

Setelah itu, ia tidak bisa memandang dirinya pada cermin, dan konstan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya bila mengingat apa yang terjadi. Martis tidak tahu—itulah sebabnya suatu pagi, saat mereka berbaring malas di atas ranjang, ia memberitahu, "Kau nampak kurus."

Dan ia membalas dengan, "A-aku memang sedang tidak… nafsu makan."

Martis mengusap pipinya—Alucard masih tidak terbiasa dengan sentuhannya. "Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Adakah suatu makanan yang kau inginkan?"

Ia tidak begitu memikirkan saat ia muntah di pagi itu, beberapa bulan setelah hubungan mereka. Sisa makanan tadi malam; jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Ini hal biasa, Alucard tahu betul caranya menangani penyakitnya; sembunyikan, _jangan sampai Martis tahu._

Ini semua akan segera berakhir.

 _Jangan terlalu dipikirkan—_

Nyatanya, ia harus memikirkan itu.

.

* * *

.

Martis menangkap basah dirinya bertelut di kamar mandi—punggungnya diusap dengan gerakan memutar, untuk sejenak Alucard merasa tenang dan mengatur napasnya. "Berapa lama ini telah berlangsung?"

Ia muntah, pikirannya melayang ke hari itu, mengingat dirinya sendiri yang akhirnya memohon sentuhan alpha ini—alpha-nya. Diposisikan dalam berbagai posisi untuk memberikan akses yang leluasa pada alpha-nya, membiarkan diri disentuh dan dirampas keperawanannya oleh alpha yang seharusnya tak ia inginkan.

"Beberapa… hari."

Bohong.

Ada sesuatu dalam senyumnya yang membuat Alucard bergidik takut—ia mengantisipasi sesuatu.

Sayangnya, apa yang ia pikirkan tidak tepat—karena Alucard tahu persis apa yang memicu hal ini, dan itu tidak seperti apa yang dipikirkan. Ia membiarkan dirinya senang sedikit, akhirnya dapat mengecewakan bajingan ini walau hanya dalam skala kecil.

.

* * *

.

Tak peduli seberapa kuat dirinya, atau seberapa keras tantangan yang telah ia lalui, pada akhirnya—ia hanya manusia.

Atau, yah, setengahnya.

Ia terbangun dengan Martis yang menyajikannya sebuah teh hangat, asapnya masih mengepul di udara. Alucard mengambilnya, lalu meniupnya sekali. Pria itu duduk di sisi ranjang, lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya, mesra.

Satu hal yang janggal—Martis bangun lebih dulu darinya.

"…kau ingin pergi?" ia bertanya—walau sebenarnya tidak begitu peduli. Mau mati, juga, bukan urusan Alucard. Ia hanya berpura-pura, _menjadi omega yang baik dan penurut_ hingga mereka datang kemari dengan tambahan personil, lalu menggenangi tanah ini dengan darah kaum Shura.

"Tidak, untuk hari ini—dan sampai waktu yang tidak tentu—aku akan menemanimu."

 _Huh._

Penasaran, ia mendorong. "Apa yang kau rencanakan, sebenarnya?"

Martis tidak menjawab, ia memberikan Alucard senyum lembut yang tidak dapat ia pahami.

.

* * *

.

"Wanita kami memiliki tingkat kesuburan yang rendah."

 _Ini bohong, kan?_

"Mereka menginginkan penerus, yang bisa memimpin kaum Shura di masa yang akan datang—tapi selalu tak berhasil. Sebelum kau datang padaku, banyak wanita yang naik ke ranjang ini—"

Alucard mual.

"—mereka tidak ada yang pernah mendapatkan kehormatan untuk membawa benihku dalam rahim mereka."

Ia hanya bisa bernapas untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, tapi menarik napas pun terasa sulit.

"Kau beruntung."

 _Inilah kematiannya._

Martis menciumnya. Untuk beberapa saat, ada perasaan bersalah yang menyeruak dibarengi dengan keinginan untuk mencabik alpha ini.

.

* * *

.

Ada sebuah tiang di tengah ruangan, dihubungkan langsung dengan rantai yang membatasi pergerakan Alucard. Bila rantainya menegang terlalu kuat, akan ada alarm yang berbunyi.

Ia sekarang diberi batasan. Tidak ada kebebasan lagi untuknya. Ia gagal untuk mengakhiri hidup anak bajingan itu di dalam dirinya. Martis tidak tahu persis apa yang Alucard ingin lakukan—saat berhasil digagalkan, pria itu mendekapnya. "Kau sangat ceroboh." Katanya—tidak, itu bukan kecerobohan, kakinya tidak tersandung, ia ingin melompat.

"Di luar berbahaya."

Kakinya dirantai dan ia tidak mampu untuk melakukan banyak untuk melawan. Apa yang diinginkan sang raja adalah absolut. Kadang-kadang Alucard lupa ia sudah _menikah_ dengan seorang raja—kebanyakan hari rasanya seperti ia menikahi seorang maniak yang terobsesi pada dirinya.

Ia hanya membaca buku untuk menghabisi hari-harinya—bila ia merasa benci pada dirinya sendiri yang terus-menerus mengalami kegagalan—gagal mendengarkan peringatan dari ibunya, gagal melindungi kesucian dirinya sendiri, gagal memberi diri pada Zilong—ia akan memukuli perutnya sendiri hingga ia menangis, berharap anak itu mati sebelum ia menjadi lebih berat dari penyesalannya.

Tidak ada pisau di ruangan ini—atau benda apapun yang cukup tajam untuk ia asah dan ia jadikan pisau kecil untuk ia gunakan mengantam tubuhnya hingga anak itu tidak lagi menumpang di dalamnya.

Ia ingin mati—atau ia ingin membawakan kematian pada alpha-nya.

Ada perasaan bersalah dan sedih yang semakin hari semakin menjadi bila Alucard berkutat terlalu lama pada skenario untuk membunuh _Martis, alpha-mu—_

 _Bukan, ia bukan._

Ia memikirkan Zilong.

Dan Miya.

Nana.

Roger—apakah ia sudah bertemu kembali dengan Ruby? Apakah Ruby baik-baik saja?

Semoga mereka semua baik-baik saja—dan semoga mereka cepat kemari.

.

* * *

.

Martis menenangkannya saat ia menangis di malam hari.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa—ia tiba-tiba menangis, tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ia diberikan waktu untuk mengatur napasnya, tapi tidak bisa—jadi Martis meraihnya, memeluknya dan memberi Alucard kesempatan untuk mengendus feromonnya.

Ia balas memeluk, lalu terlelap nyaman di pelukan Martis.

.

* * *

.

Ia menemukan pisau lipat kecil di kolong ranjang, ditutupi debu. Pisau adalah pisau, tidak peduli seberapa tumpul matanya saat itu.

Benda kecil itu ia amat-amati seperti sebuah keajaiban—dengan benda ini, ia bisa….

Pintu terbuka secara tiba-tiba—dan Martis melihatnya.

Wajahnya yang semula panik kembali ke ekspresi netralnya. Ia senang, melihat Alucard baik-baik saja—karena ada tikus yang menyusup ke mari. Sesuatu di tangan omega-nya membuat matanya mendelik. "Kemarikan itu."

Alucard tak menyerahkannya dengan mudah—dan mereka bertikai, dengan hasil yang mudah ditebak.

Martis pergi keluar dengan gusar. Ingin mencari tahu bawahannya yang mana yang dengan ceroboh membiarkan benda berbahaya ini ada di kamarnya bersama omega-nya yang sedang mengandung.

Ia mengatur napasnya, bernapas. Masih; ia baik-baik saja.

Tangannya mencuri sebilah belati yang ada pada Martis tadi, di tengah pertikaian mereka—ia bersyukur pernah diajari mencuri oleh gadis itu, akhirnya kemampuan ini bisa ia praktikkan dan bukan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tak terpuji. _Ini demi kebaikannya._

Belati itu bersinar, cahayanya remang-remang. Ada bercak darah, seorang alpha, Alucard pikir—samar-samar juga, feromon omega lain menyusul untuk menusuk indera penciumannya.

Benda itu ia amankan di belakang barisan buku-buku yang nyaris semuanya sudah ia baca.

.

* * *

.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Alucard mengangguk, tak membalas dengan kata-kata. Tubuhnya didekap oleh Martis, feromon mereka bersatu. Ia mendengarkan detak jantungnya sendiri dan deru napas alpha-nya yang teratur—tanda kalau ia semakin larut dalam tidurnya.

Malam itu langit ditutupi kabut, dan ia pikir—ia pikir, ia harus mengakhiri ini semua. Pikirannya juga mulai tidak rasional, mengikuti nalurinya yang tak ingin ia membunuh Martis, atau membunuh dirinya sendiri— _kedua jalan itu tak akan membuatmu senang; karena kau sudah senang bersamanya._

Pengkhianat.

Ia kemari untuk melakukan apa yang seharusnya sejak lama ia lakukan, sebelum seluruh hal ini terjadi.

Kakinya ringan melangkah ke tempat belati itu disimpan. Rasa pegal pada punggungnya ia abaikan—anak yang tak akan ia cintai sudah semakin besar. Pelan-pelan ia menarik koleksi buku-buku itu, lalu mengambil belatinya, mengamat-amati terangnya dalam keremangan malam.

Ia berpikir.

 _Mungkin… lebih baik…._

.

* * *

.

[end.]

* * *

 **note:** yes. silakan pikir apa yang alu lakukan—mungkin dia membunuh dirinya, atau martis—atau mencoba, tapi gagal. saya lebih suka mikir kalau alu nyoba bunuh martis, tapi gagal, dan martis makin ngasih limit buatnya bergerak. lalu eng-ing-eng; zilong dkk. to the rescue bersama angela dan eruditio squad—mungkin elf tidak banyak yang ikut, karena mereka baru berperang, jadi mungkin cuma estes yang bantu.

saya suka ending gantung; memberi pembaca kesempatan untuk membayangkan sesuka mereka apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya—tapi suka geregetan sendiri kalau baca cerita yang gantung, makanya saya suka ngasih variasi; seperti apa cerita ini akan berakhir dalam bayangan saja, pada awalnya.

martis bener-bener sayang (banget) sama alucard di sini, cinta mati, malah—sayangnya alu lebih sayang ama zilong:( alu ga bakal cinta sama anaknya mungkin bohong; dia bakal attached sama anak itu. dan otomatis bakal makin attached juga sama martis.

(awalnya juga ada seks antara martis dan alu dimana zilong dipaksa untuk nyaksiin—tapi itu terlalu ekstrim (untuk martis yang cinta sama alucard, itu mungkin terlalu aneh untuk dilakukan) jadi uh, bye-bye hardcore stuff.)

oh! ya, belati itu punya gusion.

sekian, maaf meracau ga jelas. ada pertanyaan yang belum terjawab atau sesuatu yang ganjil? maaf u_u

( **EDIT:** untuk yang bertanya, karena saya lagi kebetulan on laptop (kamu ga ada akun jadi aku ga bisa jawab via PM huhuhu): dari fanfic omegaverse lain, banyak variasinya tentang ini; ada yang bisa dihapus. ada yang nggak. ada yang emang sih bisa dihapus, tapi dampaknya berbahaya bagi kedua belah pihak yang bersangkutan (omega-nya bisa jadi gila, lain sebagainya). tapi yah, saya pribadi lebih suka kalo itu ga bisa dihapus, cuma lama-lama bakal pudar, dan harus konstan _diperbaharui_ kalau mau itu terus bertahan.

gajelas? maaf ya saya emang gajelas kalo disuruh ngejelasin:( intinya, itu ga bisa dihapus, tapi bisa ditimpa. cuma ya, jadi mungkin ( _misalnya_ ) zilong balik dan dia mark alucard, mark dari martis tetep bakal ada, tapi mungkin ga sedominan punya zilong, dan cuma terasa samar? semoga dapat dipahami. makasih sudah bertanya!)

—3 Mei 2018. 12:58 AM, Bogor.


End file.
